A Chama
by XxLininhaxX
Summary: Tentativa de resumo: Fler está muito indecisa em relação aos seus sentimentos, o q acontecerá? Será q ela vai decobrir seu verdadeiro amor a tempo?... Tá horrível o resumo, mas dá pro gasto...


A Chama

A escuridão estava me encarando. Tudo estava ficando escuro. A escuridão me pegou. Minhas pernas ficaram fracas e eu caí em meio àquela escuridão.

" Ele ainda não tinha acordado e eu não queria despertá-lo, afinal, nós havíamos dormido muito tarde no dia anterior. Tentei beijar seu rosto suavemente para não acordá-lo, mas foi em vão:

- Você já acordou? Pensei que acordaria mais tarde hoje, afinal, ontem foi bem cansativo.

- Não consegui dormir direito.

- Se foi por causa do que aconteceu ontem, eu...- Eu o interrompi.

- Não se preocupe, não foi por causa disso não.

- Mesmo assim, eu lhe devo desculpas pelo meu comportamento. Sendo seu namorado deveria confiar mais em você, mas eu não consigo agüentar quando te vejo ao lado de outro homem. Você é o meu anjo, minha musa inspiradora, por isso não quero lhe perder.

- Ah! Pára com isso, você está me deixando encabulada.

- Mas é verdade! Você é meu anjo, meu tesouro. Sinceramente, não sei se conseguiria viver sem você.

- Hyoga! Assim você faz com que me sinta uma princesa.

- E você não é?

- Não.

- Você é sim, você é minha princesa.

- Bondade sua.

- Não, é o amor que eu sinto por você.

Ele se sentou na cama e me deu um beijo. Senti-me tão feliz de saber que eu encontrei, finalmente, uma pessoa que me amasse de verdade. Nos braços dele eu me sentia protegida. Mas essa sensação não durou muito tempo:

- Hyoga, eu vou tomar um pouco de ar, eu já volto. O café está na mesa.

- Quer que eu lhe acompanhe?

- Não será necessário. Eu só quero dar um passeio por aí, vai ser rápido.

- Tudo bem, bom passeio!

- Obrigada.

Eu saí de casa e fui dar o passeio que tanto queria. A Grécia é realmente muito bonita, bem diferente de onde eu morava. Asgard é uma terra distante do mundo, ela é coberta de gelo o ano todo e quase não tem natureza. A Grécia não, para todo lugar que se olhava tinha plantas, flores e árvores.

Andando por lá, eu ouvia os pássaros cantando. Encantei-me com aquele lugar. Realmente, tinha sido uma ótima idéia acompanhar Hyoga nesta viagem. Pena que seria por tão pouco tempo, pois ele só viera para rever seu mestre Camus, o cavaleiro de ouro de aquário. Mas eu poderia pedir a ele para ficarmos um pouco mais, assim poderia aproveitar aquele lugar tão lindo com a pessoa que realmente amava.

Estava tudo perfeito, até:

- Desculpe-me! Eu estava distraída.

- Fler!

- Ha... Haguen!

- Que bom que, finalmente, lhe encontrei.

- Er... Eu... Eu...

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vim até aqui para lhe amolar não. Eu vim para lhe pedir desculpas por causa daquele dia que briguei com você. Eu perdi minha cabeça quando soube que você estava namorando com o Hyoga. Mas desde aquele dia eu não me senti muito bem pensando em que você foi embora brigada comigo. Eu não queria ter brigado com você, por isso vim até aqui lhe pedir desculpas.

- Não se preocupe, eu não guardei nenhuma mágoa de você. Como eu poderia ficar com raiva de um grande amigo como você!

- Não é bem a palavra "amigo" que eu gostaria de ter ouvido de você, mas eu prometi para mim mesmo que não te amolaria mais com o meu amor por você. Até eu sei quando um amor não é correspondido.

- Er... Onde você está hospedado?

- Eu estou na casa de uma velha amiga minha que veio para cá se tornar uma amazona, o nome dela é Mimi. É uma ótima amiga!

- Ah! Legal. – Não posso negar que, ao ouvir isso, senti uma pontinha de ciúmes, mas, o que eu estava pensando? Eu tinha um namorado que me amava e eu estava com ciúmes de um amigo?

Ele não pôde deixar de notar esse sentimento em meu rosto e fez uma brincadeira comigo, só para ver a minha reação:

- Não se incomode, pois meu coração só tem lugar para você!

Fiquei vermelha com tal comentário e, vendo isso, ele caiu na gargalhada. Mas ele não ficou rindo por muito tempo:

- Bem, agora eu preciso ir. Aqui está o endereço de onde eu estou, vou ficar mais um tempo por aqui, se você quiser conversar um pouco estou ao seu dispor.

- Obrigada.

Ele me deu o endereço e continuou seu caminho. Durante todo resto do passeio fiquei pensando no que havia acabado de ocorrer. Não consegui acreditar que fiquei com ciúmes dele, mas não pude deixar de pensar que aquela tal amazona tinha outras intenções, afinal, as amazonas eram muito reservadas e tinham um rigoroso modo de vida.

Desde aquele encontro que tive, não parei de pensar em Haguen. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Será que tinha me apaixonado novamente por Haguen? Como contaria isso à Hyoga? Eu não poderia contar, pois se eu contasse não sei o que ele poderia fazer. Hyoga sempre foi muito ciumento. De qualquer forma eu não conseguiria esconder esse sentimento por muito tempo, Hyoga era muito observador e logo iria perceber.

Parte do meu coração estava me dizendo que eu devia encontrar Haguen e lhe contar o que estava sentindo e a outra parte dizia para eu ficar com Hyoga e deixar tudo como estava. Infelizmente, a parte do Haguen falou mais forte e decidi, então, encontrá-lo e revelar meus sentimentos antes que aquela amazona tirasse Haguen de mim.

Naquela noite, tive a sorte do Hyoga sair para ver seu mestre. Eu aproveitei, me arrumei toda, tentando ficar bem bonita para Haguen, e saí.

Ao chegar no endereço que ele havia me dado, toquei a campainha e uma bela moça de longos cabelos da cor do céu e olhos azuis me atendeu. Seus cabelos de cor azul claro realçavam seus olhos azuis. Ela tinha a pele branca como a neve e um corpo bem formado. Eu fiquei um pouco surpresa, não imaginava que minha "adversária" era tão bonita. Mas eu não desistiria tão cedo. Não fiquei enrolando com ela, fui direto ao ponto:

- Boa noite, eu poderia falar com Haguen. Fiquei sabendo que ele está hospedado aqui.

- Quem deseja vê-lo?

- Diga apenas que é uma amiga.

- Vou ver se ele está disposto a lhe atender.

Deu para perceber no olhar dela que ela não gostou muito de mim. Mas eu nem liguei, afinal, eu estava decidida a conquistar o amor de Haguen a qualquer custo.

Ao voltar, não fiquei muito satisfeita com a resposta da amazona:

- Sinto muito, mas ele não pode lhe atender no momento. Ele está muito cansado e não deseja ver ninguém.

- Entendo, me desculpe pelo incomodo. Adeus!

- Adeus!

Fiquei um pouco chateada por ter me arrumado toda em vão. Mas eu não deixaria isso me abalar. Voltaria lá no dia seguinte.

Tive sorte de chegar em casa e Hyoga não ter chegado ainda, pois ele me amolaria com tantas perguntas do tipo: "Onde, por que, como e com quem eu estava?". Não estava com cabeça para isso.

No dia seguinte, me arrumei novamente, e saí antes que Hyoga acordasse. Tentei novamente falar com Haguen e, para minha alegria, consegui. Quem me atendeu foi ele:

- Fler! O que faz aqui a esta hora?

- Desculpe-me por lhe incomodar a essa hora, se você quiser posso voltar outro dia.

- Não, você não me incomoda, pelo contrário. Só fiquei surpreso com sua visita. E então, em que posso lhe ser útil?

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você.

- Claro! Por favor, entre.

- A sós!

- Ah! Tudo bem! Mimi, eu vou dar um passeio com minha amiga e já volto!

Nós saímos e começamos a andar sem destino. Ficamos calados até chegarmos a uma enorme pedra que ficava de frente para a praia. Nós nos sentamos em cima dela e ele decidiu começar:

- E então? Sobre o que deseja falar?

- Eu queria ter te falado antes, mas ontem, parece, que você estava cansado e não queria receber ninguém.

- Perdoe-me, eu não sabia que era você. Mimi só me falou que era uma amiga, se eu soubesse que era você teria lhe atendido.

- Bem, é que eu também gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas por ter brigado com você aquele dia. Você é meu melhor amigo desde criança e eu deveria ter compreendido seus sentimentos.

- Como você, não guardei nenhuma mágoa. Não tem pelo que se desculpar. Só isso que você queria me falar?

- Bom, não. Na verdade eu gostaria de lhe dizer que desde ontem, não consigo te tirar da cabeça. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas eu acho que eu estou apaixonada por você.

- Tá bom! Pare de brincar e fala logo o que você quer.

- Eu não estou brincando! É Sério!

- Nossa! Eu, realmente, não esperava!

- Não parece muito feliz com a notícia.

- Tá brincando! Eu esperei a minha vida toda por essa frase. Este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Você não tem idéia de como eu estou feliz!

- Eu só te peço para ter um pouco de paciência. Eu preciso falar com o Hyoga e não sei como dizer. E eu não quero que se empolgue muito, pois eu ainda estou muito confusa e preciso me acostumar com isso.

- Eu esperei a minha vida toda, posso esperar mais um pouco. Desde que eu tenha você do meu lado, esperarei quanto tempo for necessário.

- Que bom ouvir isso. Que tal nós darmos um passeio pela praia.

- Ótima idéia!

Então, nós começamos a andar pela praia e conversar.

Enquanto isso, na casa onde eu e Hyoga estávamos, a campainha toca e Hyoga vai atender. Mas ao ver quem estava na porta, ele ficou vermelho de vergonha, pois ele tinha acordado com o barulho da campainha e estava só de short:

- AAAAHHHH!

- Meu Deus, que vergonha! – Disse a bela moça na porta, também envergonhada.

Hyoga fechou a porta, se vestiu rapidamente, e voltou a atender a bela jovem:

- Desculpe-me pelo transtorno, é que eu acabei de acordar.

- Não tem problema, a culpa foi minha de vir a sua casa tão cedo.

- O que deseja?

- Ah! Desculpe-me! Meu nome é Mimi e eu sou uma ex-amazona. Você não me conhece, mas eu preciso falar uma coisa muito séria.

- Ah! Claro! Por favor, entre.

Ela entrou na casa e se admirou:

- Permita-me dizer que é uma bela casa.

- Obrigado. Eu não venho muito aqui, eu moro na Sibéria. Venho aqui só quando sinto que tem alguma coisa errada ou quando venho ver meus amigos e meu mestre.

Ao ouvir isso, Mimi se vira e observa uma grande urna de armadura:

- Você é um cavaleiro?

- Sim. Sou o cavaleiro de Cisne. Sou um cavaleiro de bronze.

- Ah! Eu já ouvi falar de você e de seus amigos. Disseram que vocês salvaram a deusa Athena muitas vezes.

- É. Não é um trabalho muito fácil.

- Entendo.

- Perdoe-me pelo comentário indelicado, mas eu estou certo de que você não veio aqui para saber sobre minha vida.

- Tem razão. Eu vim aqui lhe avisar de uma coisa que está acontecendo. Creio que você seja o namorado de uma jovem chamada Fler. Estou certa?

- Sim, mas como sabe?

- É porque essa moça já apareceu duas vezes lá em casa procurando por Haguen, que é um velho amigo meu que está aqui na Grécia. Você o conhece?

- Haguen! Conheço, mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? Achei que ele não gostasse de sair de Asgard.

- Ele veio resolver um problema. Mas eu estou certa de que Haguen tem um sentimento mais forte do que uma simples amizade por Fler. E nestes dois últimos dias percebi que Fler tem correspondido a esses sentimentos.

- Tem certeza do que está falando?

- Neste momento ela está passeando com ele. Ela apareceu lá em casa hoje e saiu com ele. Sendo assim, eu lhe peço que controle sua namorada, se não for pedir demais.

- Desculpe-me pela pergunta indiscreta, mas você gosta do Haguen?

- Como percebeu isso?

- Eu apenas senti uma pontinha de ciúmes na sua fala.

- Tudo bem, você me pegou. Eu amo o Haguen, mas infelizmente o coração dele pertence a Fler e ela está conseguindo tirá-lo de mim. E você? Não sente ciúmes dela?

- Claro! Ela é minha namorada, mas...

- Mas!

- Por mais que eu queira ficar com a Fler, eu não posso fazer nada.

- Como assim não pode? Você é namorado dela!

- É, isso eu não posso negar. Mas mesmo sendo o namorado dela, eu não mando no seu coração. Se ela ama o Haguen, eu não posso obrigá-la a esquece-lo e a me amar.

- Mas você não a ama?

- Amo! Amo do fundo do meu coração, mas se ela não me amar, não vai adiantar de nada ela ficar comigo. Por isso, ela tem que fazer a escolha.

- Por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda, senão o Haguen nunca vai gostar de mim.

- Sinto muito, mas eu não tenho nada a fazer a não ser esperar a decisão de Fler.

- Ela está te traindo e você não está nem aí?

- Claro que estou, mas o que quer que eu faça?

- Não sei. Proíba-a de sair com Haguen. Invente alguma coisa antes de você perdê-la e eu perca o Haguen.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo, mas eu não posso fazer nada. O amor não se acaba de um dia para o outro, eu não posso obrigá-la a deixar de amar.

- Bem, pelo jeito eu estou vendo que não vou poder contar com a sua ajuda.

- Se eu pudesse, eu, realmente, lhe ajudaria, mas, para o nosso azar, não há como.

- Eu não entendo é como você pode ser tão compreensivo com essa situação se você a ama?

- Quando nós amamos uma pessoa, nós sempre queremos o bem e a felicidade dela. E se o bem e a felicidade de Fler estão em Haguen, pelo amor que sinto por ela, tenho que deixá-la com ele, apesar disso doer muito dentro de mim.

- Perdoe-me por dizer isto, mas, sinceramente, não sei como a Fler pode ser tão fria desse jeito. Além de sua beleza, você me parece ser tão carinhoso e gentil.

- Bondade sua. Eu é que não acredito que o Haguen é tão bobo de deixar escapar uma mulher que além de sua tamanha beleza, é tão generosa.

- Gostei de te conhecer. Se eu não amasse tanto o Haguen, me apaixonaria por você.

- Eu digo o mesmo, se a Fler não tivesse roubado o meu coração eu tenho certeza que ele seria seu.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir. Você vai ficar bem, me parece um pouco triste?

- Eu vou ficar bem, obrigado por se preocupar.

- Adeus.

- Adeus não! Até mais! Não gosto de dizer adeus, até parece que nós nunca mais vamos nos ver.

- Concordo, até mais, então!

Mimi saiu um pouco triste por não poder contar com Hyoga, mas também saiu um pouco feliz por ter arrumado um novo amigo.

Eu nem lembrava mais do Hyoga enquanto estava ao lado de Haguen. Tudo que conseguia pensar era em como era bom estar com um velho amigo. Espera um pouco! Amigo! Eu pensei "amigo"? O que estava acontecendo comigo? Agora a pouco eu disse que estava apaixonada por ele e agora eu pensei em "amigo"? Meu coração e minha mente estavam muito confusos. Por que?

Eu cheguei em casa de noite. Quando percebi que Hyoga estava em casa, meu coração gelou. Será que eu conseguiria encará-lo? Eu fiquei um tanto receosa, minha vontade era de sair correndo dali e me esconder atrás de Haguen, mas uma hora ou outra eu teria que encará-lo. Decidi que essa hora era agora.

Quando entrei, todas as luzes estavam apagadas, menos a do quarto dele. A porta do mesmo estava entreaberta e ao me aproximar mais consegui ouvi-lo chorar. Por que será que ele estava chorando? Será que ele tinha descoberto? Não! Impossível! Como ele poderia saber de alguma coisa! Mesmo assim me senti culpada, não sabia pelo que, mas me sentia.

Ao entrar, quis logo saber o que estava acontecendo:

- Hyoga, você está bem?

- Fler! Não ouvi você chegar. – Disse ele, enxugando as lagrimas. – Eu estou bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Mas você estava chorando, você está bem mesmo?

- ESTOU! MAIS QUE DROGA!

Eu não acredito! O Hyoga gritou comigo! Logo ele que era tão equilibrado! Algo me diz que ele estava chorando por minha causa. Isso me deixou mais confusa ainda, além de ter me deixado muito assustada. O Hyoga nunca havia gritado comigo, pelo contrário, ele sempre foi gentil, doce, educado e muito equilibrado. O que foi que eu tinha feito! Eu o transformei completamente, mas eu não consegui descobrir uma coisa: Como eu consegui fazer isso? Eu não sabia responder, eu estava muito confusa e assustada com a sua atitude.

Eu caí de joelhos no chão e lagrimas saíram dos meus olhos sem que eu percebesse. Eu estava assustada demais para conseguir falar. Vendo o que fez, Hyoga, me levantou e me abraçou bem forte. Nesse momento eu senti uma sensação muito boa invadindo o meu coração. Me senti protegida como todas as vezes que ele me abraçava. Eu retribuí o abraço, e me senti leve em seus braços. Parecia que eu estava voando. Ele me tirou do transe, dizendo:

- Perdoe-me! Hoje não é um dos meus melhores dias. Não estou muito feliz.

Eu não consegui responder. Estava totalmente desligada do mundo por causa da sensação tão boa que estava sentindo. Esqueci-me completamente dos meus problemas. Naquele momento eu só queria ficar naqueles braços e tentar fazer com que o momento parecesse ser eterno. Mas não consegui segurar Hyoga por muito tempo. Ele me deu um beijo na testa e me disse:

- Eu vou tomar um banho para ver se consigo relaxar.

Ele me soltou e foi para o banheiro. Eu caí em sua cama, totalmente, sem fôlego. Fiquei ouvindo o barulho da água do chuveiro caindo. Minha vontade era de entrar naquele banheiro, abraçar Hyoga e nunca mais deixar que nada o fizesse chorar daquele jeito.

Mas no que eu estava pensando? Eu estava traindo aquele homem e não conseguia tirá-lo da minha cabeça! Por que? Minha mente estava uma bagunça. Afinal, quem eu amava? Eu me apaixonei pelo Haguen, mas não queria deixar Hyoga! Por que? Estas perguntas estavam me deixando doida! Eu não conseguia achar respostas! Mas eu precisava dessas respostas antes que alguma coisa mais grave acontecesse. Com tanta bagunça na minha mente, eu fiquei cansada e acabei dormindo na cama de Hyoga.

Eu acordei no dia seguinte com uma bela de uma dor de cabeça. Eu estava coberta e de pijama. Percebi, então, que Hyoga havia tido o cuidado de me trocar e de me cobrir para que eu dormisse melhor. Além de tudo isso, quando olhei para o lado, vi um remédio para dor de cabeça e um copo d' água em cima do criado. Ele tinha se preocupado comigo. Levantei e o procurei por toda a casa, mas não o encontrei. Pude, então, supor que ele não havia dormido em casa. Mas onde ele poderia ter dormido? Fiquei um pouco preocupada, afinal, ele tinha sido tão gentil comigo na noite passada. Resolvi deixar isso de lado e agradece-lo depois. Arrumei-me e saí ao encontro de Haguen.

Durante quatro dias eu quase não vi o Hyoga, apesar de estar na mesma casa que ele. Todo dia era a mesma coisa; eu saía bem cedo e voltava de noite, mas quando chegava, Hyoga não estava lá e, também, não dormia em casa. Eu fiquei curiosa para saber onde ele dormia. Será que ele estava dormindo na casa do seu mestre Camus? Não sei, mas isso não estava me incomodando tanto quanto eu pensei que incomodaria, apesar de me preocupar com ele.

Com esse tempo, Mimi, só foi criando mais raiva de mim por estar andando tanto tempo com Haguen. Eu quase não a via, mas podia sentir isso. Ela estava com tanta raiva que:

- Boa tarde, Mimi!

- "Boa tarde"! Você não tem medo da morte não, garota!

- Eu só te cumprimentei por educação.

- Cara-de-pau! Ainda ousa me desafiar! Pois bem, então, vamos ver até que ponto você será tão atrevida!

Ela me pegou pelo braço com força e começou a me puxar. Eu bem que tentei me soltar, mas ela era forte demais. Ela me levou até uma floresta que tinha ali perto e me jogou no chão:

- Pronto! Aqui ninguém vai nos atrapalhar.

- O que você quer comigo?

- Dar-lhe uma lição. Há muito tempo estou querendo fazer isso. Você passou dos limites! Não vou permitir que roube Haguen de mim!

- Fala sério! Presta atenção, garota! Não tem como eu roubar o Haguen de você. Quer saber por que? Simplesmente porque ele nunca foi, não é e nunca será seu!

- Cala a boca! Cala a boca! E cala a boca! Sua idiota! Como ousa a me desafiar assim! O Haguen poderia ser meu se você não estivesse por perto! A culpa é toda sua!

- Não seja invejosa! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Haguen me ama e sempre me- amou. Seu coração pertence a mim!

- Sua atrevida! Vou lhe ensinar a não brincar com o fogo!

- Eu não tenho medo de você!

- Então é bom você começar a ter. A não ser que você ache que uma menininha tão frágil como você pode ganhar de uma amazona! Pobrezinha, você acha que consegue? Não vai durar nenhum minuto. Quer ver só?

Depois de dizer isso, Mimi, me deu um soco na altura do estômago e, logo em seguida, um no rosto. Ela me jogou longe com tal golpe, o que me fez bater de costas em uma árvore e desmaiar. Vendo isso ela disse:

- Que idiota! Pensei que ela duraria mais do que isso. Vou acabar com esta brincadeira agora!

Quando ela começou a se aproximar para dar o último golpe, Hyoga apareceu em sua frente me protegendo( eu estava desmaiada, por isso não percebi):

- Sai da frente, Hyoga! Deixe-me acabar com ela.

- Já chega, Mimi. Você não tinha este direito.

- Qual é o seu problema? Ela te traiu! Você devia estar do meu lado e não do dela!

- A Fler não merece isso. A culpa não é dela.

- É claro que é! Ela aceitou namorar com o Haguen!

- Porque ela o ama e não há nada a se fazer sobre isso.

- Por que não me deixa acabar com ela? Só assim nossos problemas vão terminar!

- Matá-la não irá resolver nada. Você só irá conseguir a antipatia de Haguen desse jeito.

- Ela colocou um par de chifres em você! Não se importa?

- Não. Se esses chifres a fazem feliz, não me importo.

- Sai da minha frente, Hyoga! Senão serei obrigada a atacar você também!

Hyoga não saiu, então, ela foi em direção a ele para golpeá-lo. Ele apenas segurou sua mão sem fazer nenhum esforço e disse:

- Você não está achando que pode ganhar de um cavaleiro, está!

Ela fazia de tudo para se soltar, até que Hyoga a agarrou pela cintura e ela despencou nos seus braços em prantos:

- Por que ele escolheu a ela e não a mim? Por que?

- Acalme-se! Desse jeito você só vai piorar as coisas. Nós não escolhemos quem devemos amar, é o nosso coração. E ele não se importa se esta pessoa está ao nosso alcance ou não; ele apenas escolhe. A própria Razão desconhece as razões do coração.

- Mas eu quero o Haguen para mim!

- Eu também quero a Fler, mas nem por isso eu saí batendo em todo mundo.

- Hyoga, por favor, me ajude!

- Eu não posso, já lhe falei. Agora acalme-se!

- Tudo bem. Eu vou me acalmar.

Então, Hyoga a soltou e ela enxugou as lágrimas:

- Fique tranqüila, Mimi. Tudo vai acabar bem, você vai ver.

Mimi ficou observando Hyoga. Como ele conseguia ficar tão calmo? A resposta ela não sabia, mas ela gostou muito do olhar de Hyoga para ela naquele momento. Era um olhar sereno que transmitia paz e proteção. Ela se acalmou totalmente:

- Obrigada por me acalmar e me fazer perceber que eu estava errada. Gostaria de ter lhe conhecido antes. Eu preciso ir embora. Até mais!

- Que bom ouvir você dizer "até mais"!

Então, ela foi embora sem ao menos olhar para trás. Hyoga se virou para mim e agachou, ficando da altura do meu rosto. Eu ainda estava desmaiada, eu não sei como, mas consegui sentir seus lábios encostarem de leve nos meus. Nessa hora eu consegui abrir um pouco os olhos e pronunciei seu nome quase sussurrando:

- Hy... Hyoga!

Infelizmente, logo depois de falar, acabei desmaiando novamente. Mesmo por esse pouco tempo que acordei, pude perceber a expressão do rosto de Hyoga. Era uma expressão triste e angustiada, porém, envergonhada. Não entendi o porquê daquela expressão, mas algo me dizia que eu descobriria logo, logo.

Durante o tempo que fiquei desmaiada tive um sonho muito estranho. Sonhei que eu estava em um lugar escuro e frio, mas ao meu lado tinha uma chama que me permitia enxergar naquela escuridão e que me mantinha aquecida. Até que uma outra chama apareceu, mas ela era diferente; tinha um brilho azul reluzente. Eu fui atraída pela aquela luz e me afastei da outra. Essa luz me encantava, mas ela não me aquecia como a outra, então, comecei a passar frio. Meu corpo estava começando a congelar. Procurei pela outra luz e não a achei. Até que sentei no chão e comecei a chorar enquanto meu corpo congelava aos poucos. Quando só ficou faltando a minha cabeça para congelar, dei um grito extremamente alto e, então, a chama, que me aquecia antes, apareceu e me descongelou. Foi um sonho muito estranho mesmo, que, por sinal, não consegui decifra-lo.

Enquanto eu sonhava, desmaiada, Hyoga me pegou no colo e me levou para um lugar que tinha ali perto. Era um lugar muito bonito. Tinha um lago de águas cristalinas lá. Ele me deitou em cima de algumas folhas que estavam no chão para que eu não ficasse naquele chão duro. Ele rasgou alguns pedaços da própria roupa e enfaixou todos os meus ferimentos. Sentou-se do meu lado e ficou me observando. Mas esse momento de paz não demorou para se acabar, pois Haguen apareceu lá e ficou olhando para Hyoga, um pouco apreensivo. Mas ao me ver naquele estado, logo ficou aflito:

- O que fez com ela, seu imbecil?

- Não seja burro! Você acha que eu teria coragem de bater na Fler!

- Não sei. Se até gritar com ela você teve coragem.

- Não foi por querer, é porque eu estava muito nervoso naquele dia e...- Hyoga hesitou um pouco, percebendo que estava se explicando em vão. Mas logo voltou a falar.- Tudo bem, você venceu. Eu não tinha motivos para ter gritado com ela. Ela deve me achar um idiota, bruto, e é tudo culpa minha. Mas eu juro que eu não a feri dessa maneira. Jamais levantaria um dedo sequer para uma mulher, principalmente para a Fler.

Haguen ficou observando o olhar de Hyoga, ele realmente parecia estar falando a verdade e se não estava, com certeza já tinha se arrependido de sua atitude. Ele percebeu que a roupa de Hyoga estava toda rasgada e viu que ele havia enfaixado meus ferimentos:

- Esquece isso. Percebi que você realmente está falando a verdade, mas, então, quem fez isso à Fler?

- Não fique zangado, mas foi uma amiga sua que se chama Mimi.

- Mimi fez isso! Mas como ela pôde fazer isso! E como você sabe que ela é minha amiga?

- Do mesmo jeito que eu soube que você está namorando com a Fler, escondido de mim.

- Do... do que você está falando?

- Pode parar de fingir, Haguen. Eu já sei de tudo. E não se preocupe que logo a Fler vai ser só sua.

- O que disse?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu só preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com isso.

- Mas... Como?

- Simples, Haguen. Não é difícil saber quando um amor não é correspondido. A Fler não me ama e, apesar do meu amor por ela, tenho que deixá-la ser feliz com quem ela quer.

- Mas por que não impediu? Não ficou com ciúmes quando ficou sabendo?

- É claro que eu fiquei! Não apenas com ciúmes, como também com inveja de você ter conseguido conquistar o coração de Fler. Mas... Mas eu não pude fazer nada. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que um amor não se acaba da noite para o dia. Sendo assim, como eu poderia impedi-la de amar?

- É, agora você me pegou. Mas não entendo como você pode estar tão calmo com uma situação tão difícil como essa!

- Você não me conhece o suficiente para me julgar. Com o tempo, eu aprendi a não deixar com que meus sentimentos me comandassem. Eu penso muito antes de agir para que meus sentimentos não façam com que eu cometa besteiras.

- Realmente, eu não sei como consegue ser assim. No seu lugar eu teria ficado maluco.

- E eu estou maluco... só que... por dentro. Minha mente está uma verdadeira bagunça. A única coisa que sei fazer é não demonstrar esses sentimentos. Não posso deixar meus sentimentos me controlarem. Isso já aconteceu antes e eu me dei muito mal por causa disso.

- Você é um bom ator.

- Tudo, uma questão de prática que, com o tempo, foi se aperfeiçoando.

- E o que pretende fazer?

- Dê-me um tempo para pensar na vida. Enquanto isso, leve a Fler para a casa onde você está e fique com ela até ela se recuperar. Até lá, já terei uma resposta e vocês vão poder ficar em paz.

- Tudo bem. Agradeço-lhe por não ter feito nada contra mim ou contra a Fler. Não quero continuar nesta rivalidade com você. E não me agradeça e sim a Fler por ter te escolhido. Até mais.

- Até mais.

- Ah! Só mais uma coisa! Eu sei que você está ansioso para contar as novidades para a Fler, mas, por favor, não conte a ela que eu já sei de tudo. É que eu quero me despedir dela e se ela souber, talvez, não tenha coragem de me procurar.

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigado.

Hyoga partiu, deixando Haguen e eu naquele lugar.

Depois de um tempo que Hyoga partiu, eu acordei aos gritos:

- Hyoga!

- Fler, que bom que acordou. Você está bem?

- Haguen! Não esperava vê-lo aqui.

- Sonhando com Hyoga? Assim você me deixa com ciúmes.

- Não é isso. É que antes que eu desmaiasse, eu o vi na minha frente. Pensei que ele estaria aqui.

- Bem...

- Ele estava aqui?

- Antes que eu te responda, quero que me diga uma coisa: Quem fez isso com você?

- Bem, foi a Mimi. Mas eu tenho certeza que ela tinha um motivo para fazer isso.

- Não existe motivo justo para ela ter feito isso. Mas, voltando a sua pergunta, é verdade. O Hyoga estava aqui. Foi ele que enfaixou seus ferimentos.

- Então cadê ele?

- Foi embora.

- O que? Foi embora! Mas ele me deixou sozinha aqui, com você? Será que ele confia tanto assim em mim? Ele fez alguma coisa com você?

- Não.

- Será que ele sabe de alguma coisa?

- Não sei, talvez...

- Precisamos ir falar com ele agora. Esta mentira não pode continuar.

- Não. Não podemos.

- Por que não?

- Eu concordo com você, mas nesse estado você não vai em lugar nenhum. Você, em primeiro lugar!

- Tem razão. É melhor eu me recuperar primeiro.

- Então vamos. Eu vou te levar para a minha casa.

Então, ele me pegou no colo e me levou até a casa de Mimi.

Quando chegamos lá, Haguen chutou a porta, a derrubando. Mimi se assustou com o barulho e foi ver o que era. Ao ver Haguen comigo em seus braços, ela congelou:

- Ha... Haguen! Como vai?

Haguen nem respondeu, ele apenas me colocou no seu quarto e depois voltou para a sala resolver tudo:

- Como teve a coragem de deixar a Fler naquele estado!

- Eu não sei do que você está falando!

- Sabe sim! Foi você que causou esse estrago!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. É verdade, fui eu que fiz isso, mas não fique zangado comigo. Eu estou arrependida.

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes de fazer o que fez.

- Por favor... – Ela começou a chorar. – Não deixe de ser meu amigo. Por favor... Eu... Eu... Eu te amo! Eu te amo! Fiz isso porque fiquei com ciúmes de você com a Fler.

- Vo... Você me ama!

- Claro. Eu te amo! Mas Hyoga me fez perceber que se você amava outra pessoa, eu não poderia fazer nada. Afinal, eu não posso obriga-lo a esquecer um amor e se eu te amo realmente, devo querer que você seja feliz ao lado de quem você ama verdadeiramente, mesmo que essa pessoa não seja eu.

- Espere um pouco aí! Foi o Hyoga que te disse isso! Você o conhece? – Perguntei, interrompendo os dois.

- Conheço. Foi ele que me impediu de te matar. Quando eu fui te matar, você ainda estava desmaiada, ele apareceu e me segurou. Se ele não tivesse aparecido, você estaria morta. Além disso, eu já o conhecia antes.

- De onde? – Perguntei novamente.

- Fui eu que contei para ele que você e o Haguen estavam namorando.

- O que! Como pôde fazer isso! Pensei que éramos amigos. – Interrompeu Haguen.

- E somos. Por isso estou pedindo desculpas a vocês pelo meu comportamento. Por favor, me perdoem!

- Haguen, perdoe ela. Afinal, ela fez isso por amor. Eu te desculpo, Mimi.

- Muito obrigada, Fler. E você Haguen? Perdoa-me?

- Tudo bem. Eu não quero brigar com você mesmo.

- IIIIUUUUUPPPPIIIIIII! Eu vou, agora mesmo, contar para o Hyoga as novidades. Ele vai gostar de saber que pelo menos a sua amizade eu posso ter. Ele vai ficar tão feliz por mim!

- Espera, Mimi! Eu vou com você! Eu preciso falar com ele.

- Vá Mimi! Você não pode ir Fler.

- Por que não?

- Bem, primeiro que você está toda machucada. E segundo é que ele me pediu para que você ficasse aqui até você melhorar. Ele disse que queria ficar sozinho.

- Então por que não impediu a Mimi?

- Porque eu não conseguiria; ela está feliz demais e precisa compartilhar a felicidade com alguém. E, além disso, é bom que ela arrume um amigo, assim, ela esquece o amor que sente por mim. É difícil, para mim, saber que minha melhor amiga me ama, sendo que, eu não posso retribuir.

Não continuei insistindo com Haguen. Afinal, ele poderia achar que eu estava amando o Hyoga, novamente. O que eu não podia negar era que eu realmente fiquei com inveja da Mimi. Além de ser a melhor amiga de Haguen e o amar, ela se tornou muito amiga de Hyoga. Se eu não tivesse cuidado, ela poderia tirar Hyoga de mim. Espera aí! Hyoga não era mais meu. Então, por que eu estava com tanto medo de perder ele? Será que eu ainda o amava? Por que nestes últimos dias eu tinha me preocupado tanto com ele? Mesmo estando com Haguen, eu ainda pensava nele. Por que? Eu só sei de uma coisa: se eu realmente amava o Hyoga, eu tinha que descobrir depressa, antes que eu o perdesse por completo. Bom, a única coisa que eu podia fazer a essa altura era deitar, relaxar e por a minha cabeça e meus sentimentos em ordem.

No dia seguinte, eu fiquei ansiosa para saber notícias de Hyoga:

- Bom dia, Mimi! Como você está?

- Bem melhor, agora que te vi tão feliz! Fico feliz de ver que você está se recuperando tão rápido.

- Você acha que eu morreria tão fácil assim! Pode não parecer, mas eu sou dura de matar!

- Estou vendo. – disse ela morrendo de rir do comentário.

- E então? Como foi lá com o Hyoga? Gostou de conversar com ele?

- Ele é um homem maravilhoso. Ele é tão divertido e carinhoso, até quando está triste. Ontem eu aproveitei para conhece-lo melhor. Admira-me um homem tão gentil e educado como ele ter sofrido tanto. Nunca pensei que a vida dele pudesse ser tão triste e interessante ao mesmo tempo.

- Pois é, ele sofreu muito. Ele é diferente de Haguen. Haguen e eu sempre tivemos uma vida pacífica e tranqüila, exceto pela vez que minha irmã foi controlada por uma pessoa má e acabou ficando má e ambiciosa. Você deve saber dessa história, não é?

- Fiquei sabendo ontem; Hyoga me contou todas as batalhas que teve que enfrentar para salvar a deusa Athena. Só depois que ele me contou essa história que eu pude entender essa rivalidade entre ele e Haguen.

- É verdade. Desde que eles lutaram em Asgard, é assim. Mas, ele está bem?

- Bem, a única coisa que percebi de errado era que ele estava muito triste e deprimido. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, pude supor, então, que tinha chorado muito. Mas quando eu contei para ele que você e Haguen me perdoaram pelo meu comportamento, ele ficou muito feliz por mim. Depois que nós começamos a conversar ele se sentiu mais à vontade.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro! Fale!

- Você sente mais alguma coisa pelo Hyoga, além de amizade?

- Olha, Fler, eu vou ser bem sincera com você. Apesar de Hyoga ser o tipo de homem que sempre sonhei em me casar desde pequena, eu não sinto nada mais forte por ele, além da amizade. Se eu tivesse o conhecido antes de conhecer o Haguen, com certeza teria me apaixonado por ele. Mas Haguen conseguiu conquistar meu coração e vai ser difícil esquece-lo. E apesar de ontem ter rolado um clima entre mim e ele...

- Apesar de que?

- É que ontem, sem querer, nós nos beijamos. Nós estávamos em um momento de fraqueza. Nós dois estávamos nos sentindo sozinhos, sem amor, sem carinho. Então eu acabei me aproximando muito dele e aí nós nos beijamos.

- Eu não acredito!

- Pode acreditar! Ele estava tão triste que eu queria fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo, mas a única coisa que saiu foi esse beijo. Depois de tudo que ele passou, eu não queria ver ele sofrendo de novo. Foi um sentimento estranho. Eu nunca havia sentido aquilo antes. Mas foi até bom beijá-lo, ainda mais que ele retribuiu o beijo. Ele me beijou com tanta vontade que eu até me assustei. Quando eu estava beijando-o, senti que todos os meus problemas haviam se acabado. Naquele momento, nada mais me importava. A única coisa que queria era continuar envolvida naqueles braços para sempre. Senti uma sensação de proteção e de paz invadindo o meu coração. Senti-me leve como uma pluma.

- Então, realmente existe alguma coisa entre vocês!

- Não. Na verdade não. Eu até pensei que isso poderia ser o inicio de um sentimento mais forte, mas nunca daria certo. Ele me disse que não seria prudente fazer tal coisa.

- Por que ele disse isso?

- Eu perguntei a mesma coisa. Ele me respondeu que por mais que parecesse que nós estávamos interessados um no outro, ele sabia que isso não passava de uma fraqueza de nosso organismo por termos sido rejeitados e estarmos com vontade de nos consolar de alguma forma. E que logo nós estaríamos pensando em quem realmente amamos. Depois de um tempo percebi que ele estava certo. Eu não consigo parar de pensar no Haguen.

- Eu não entendi?

- É simples. Nós não nos amamos e em uma relação mais séria é preciso haver amor. O amor é a base de um relacionamento perfeito.

- Quer dizer que não há nada entre vocês?

- Não. Ele até que tentou me convencer que com o tempo, talvez, nós acabaríamos gostando um do outro, mas eu me recusei. Ele me chamou para ir para a Sibéria com ele, mas eu não gosto do frio. Ele disse, então, que ia convidar outra pessoa para ir com ele.

- Quem?

- Uma tal de Eiri. Ele me contou que ela é uma antiga amiga dele e, ao meu ver, ele parece ter um grande afeto por ela. Seus olhos brilhavam quando ele falava dela. Parece-me que com o tempo ele vai acabar esquecendo você e vai se apaixonar por ela. E parece que esse é o objetivo dele.

- Ele quer me esquecer?

- Bem, foi o que me pareceu. Você não se importa com isso, não é?

- Eu... não...

- Tive a certa impressão de que você ainda sente alguma coisa pelo Hyoga.

- Eu?... eu... eu não...

- Então, por que você ficou tão triste com essa notícia?

- Bem... eu... eu...

- Fale-me a verdade! Agora nós somos amigas, eu só quero te ajudar.

- Tudo bem, eu não sei.

- Não sabe o que?

- Eu estou muito confusa. – Disse começando a chorar. – Eu não sei quem eu amo! Eu não quero deixar o Haguen, mas eu não quero perder o Hyoga! Por que? Por que? Eu não entendo.

- Eu entendo.

- Como assim?

- Fler, eu tenho te observado bastante desde o dia que te vi. Você não está feliz. Falta uma coisa entre você e o Haguen.

- O que?

- Amor. Fler, você não ama o Haguen. Estou te falando isso porque eu senti a mesma coisa que você quando conheci Hyoga. Eu, realmente, achei que tinha me livrado do amor que sentia pelo Haguen, mas depois notei que quanto mais eu via Hyoga, mais eu pensava em Haguen. Simplesmente porque eu só me senti atraída por ele, mas meu verdadeiro amor sempre foi e sempre será o Haguen. É isso que você sente.

- Mas como você entende tanto dos meus sentimentos se nem eu consegui entende-los?

- Porque eu sou uma mulher como você. Eu posso te entender perfeitamente. Eu posso sentir as mesmas emoções que você, até porque, eu já passei por várias experiências desse tipo. Você sabe que nós, mulheres, somos movidas pelo coração e os homens pela razão. Está me entendendo?

- Eu entendo. É tão bom ter alguém para conversar que entenda os meus sentimentos. Obrigada.

- Isso não é nada. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de quase ter te matado.

- Então, eu posso te fazer outra pergunta?

- Claro!

- Bem, se eu amo o Hyoga, por que não consigo deixar o Haguen?

- Pode ser porque você não queira decepcionar o Haguen de novo. Você é amiga dele desde pequena e, talvez, não queira magoá-lo. O que você sente por ele?

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu sinto um grande carinho por ele. Ele sempre esteve do meu lado nos momentos difíceis.

- Então, o que você sente por ele é só um grande carinho! Pode ser que você o considere como um irmão, por isso não quer deixá-lo; para não magoá-lo com esse sentimento de fraternidade.

- Pensando bem, é isso mesmo! É o que eu sinto por ele! Obrigada por me ajudar com os meus sentimentos. Mas, e agora, o que eu vou fazer? Você sabe quando o Hyoga vai voltar para a Sibéria?

- Ele me disse que vai ser neste sábado. Hoje é quarta-feira, então, você tem dois dias para conseguir convencer Hyoga de que você o ama.

- Mas e o Haguen?

Você terá que falar a verdade para ele.

- Mas eu não vou conseguir encará-lo.

- Huuumm! Deixe-me ver! Já sei! Eu falo com o Haguen para você. Direi tudo que sente, sei que ele entenderá.

- Você faria isso por mim!

- Claro! Amiga é para essas coisas! A sua felicidade está em jogo e eu quero te ver feliz!

- Que bom que nós somos amigas agora. Ter você como inimiga não é uma boa escolha.

- É, você tem razão.

Nós duas começamos a rir. Nós nos tornamos boas amigas e eu gostei disso. Ela me ajudou bastante com os meus problemas e isso me deixou muito feliz. Sabia que poderia contar com ela:

- Você tem que se apressar, Fler. Ele vai convidar a Eiri para viajar com ele hoje à noite.

Você tem que arrumar um jeito de falar com ele antes.

- Eu sei. Eu vou lá hoje de noite. Eu só vou precisar de sorte para que ele não a tenha convidado quando eu for falar com ele.

- Já sei! Eu vou ligar para ele e perguntar até que horas ele vai ficar em casa. Vou dizer que eu quero conversar com ele, mas ele vai ter uma surpresa quando você aparecer.

- Entendi. Bom, agora eu vou descansar um pouco antes.

- Tudo bem.

- AH! Só mais uma coisa! Você sabe onde ele tem dormido nesses últimos dias?

- Tem certeza que quer saber?

- Sim.

- Na casa da Eiri.

- Era isso que eu temia.

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que não rolou nada entre eles. Hyoga é muito certinho, não teria coragem de fazer isso. E, além disso, ele está apaixonado por você, não conseguiria ficar com outra garota no momento.

É, você está certa. Muito obrigada pela ajuda. Até mais.

- Até mais.

Depois de ter conversado com Mimi, me senti ótima. Foi como se eu tivesse tirado um peso das costas. Foi bom conversar com ela e desabafar tudo que estava sentindo.

Tudo bem, então, eu amava o Hyoga. Mas como eu fui idiota! Eu traí ele só porque quando vi o Haguen meu coração ficou indeciso. Que coisa! O coração é muito complexo! Por culpa dele, agora, eu perdi o homem que sempre amei e estou correndo o risco de não conseguir recuperá-lo. Só agora que eu descobri isso. Mas espera um pouco aí! Meu coração tentou me avisar sobre isso! Aquele sonho que eu tive! Finalmente eu entendi! Hyoga era a chama que me aquecia e Haguen era a outra luz; a que me atraiu. Que ótimo! Meu raciocínio é muito lerdo! Decifrei meu sonho tarde demais. Mas tem uma coisa! No sonho, quando eu gritei, a chama voltou. Será que Hyoga voltaria para mim na vida real? Talvez, esse sonho, fosse uma profecia. Não que eu acreditasse nisso, mas no momento era a minha última esperança. Minha felicidade dependia de Hyoga.

Quando a noite chegou, eu me preparei toda só para ver Hyoga. Eu tive que sair sem que Haguen percebesse, pois Mimi me disse que iria falar com ele enquanto eu estivesse fora.

Meu coração estava acelerado. Eu estava suando frio de tanto nervosismo. O que será que ele iria dizer? Será que ele me aceitaria de volta depois de tudo que eu tinha feito? Só tinha um jeito de saber:

-Fler! Você por aqui!

- Eu achei que tinha vindo com você para a Grécia e estava hospedada nesta casa! Eu errei o endereço?

- Não, não é isso. É que era para você estar na cama, repousando. Afinal, seus ferimentos não foram brincadeira.

- Eu já estou melhor. Além disso, é tão chato ficar de repouso. Eu não sou mais uma criança.

- Então não fique agindo como uma! Não seja teimosa! Você devia estar na cama de repouso. Você se machucou toda ontem e hoje já está andando por aí como se nada tivesse acontecido!

- Não se preocupe tanto!

- Como não me preocupar! Você é importante para mim. Vem aqui, eu vou te levar para a cama.

Ele me pegou no colo como se eu fosse uma criança. Bem típico do Hyoga; achar que eu não sei me cuidar sozinha. Eu até gostava disso. Ele me mimava muito, como se eu fosse a filha dele. Mas eu sabia que ele só queria me proteger do pior:

- Pronto! Agora você vai ficar bem quietinha aí! Você não consegue fugir de mim!

- Isso não é necessário. Você esta exagerando.

- Não se faça de durona! Sei que você está ferida, não pode sair assim como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você está agindo como se fosse meu pai, sabia?

- Sendo assim, eu devia lhe dar umas palmadas para você aprender a não lutar com uma amazona. Você se arriscou demais. Deixou-me preocupado!

- Desculpe, papai! – Disse em tom de deboche.

- Háháhá! Muito engraçadinha! – Disse ele em tom de ironia.

- Eu sei que sou.

- E então? O que te motivou tanto à ponto de vir até aqui, ferida desse jeito?

- Bem, eu vim lhe agradecer por ter me salvado.

- Não precisa me agradecer. E pare de mentir que à mim você não engana. Você não veio até aqui só para me agradecer. Eu te conheço.

- Tudo bem, você me pegou. Eu vim até aqui para conversar com você.

- O Haguen é mesmo um incompetente, deixou você vir aqui nesse estado. Desse jeito eu não posso permitir que ele fique com você!

- Hã!

- Não é sobre isso que você quer conversar!

- É, mas...

- Não se preocupe, logo você será dele. Eu vou voltar para a Sibéria e você vai poder ficar com ele. Não vou incomodá-los mais. Se você quiser, pode até ficar com essa casa até vocês voltarem para Asgard. Quando forem embora é só deixar a chave com meu mestre, Camus.

- Hyoga... eu... eu... eu sinto muito...

- Não se sinta culpada. O amor é assim mesmo. A única coisa que eu quero é que isso não atrapalhe a nossa amizade. Quero que você seja minha amiga.

- Mas eu...

- E então? Posso contar com você?

- Pode, mas... eu...

- Não se preocupe, eu vou voltar para a Sibéria com a Eiri, e você vai ficar com o homem que sempre amou.

- Como assim "sempre amou"?

- Eu acho que nós nos precipitamos muito em namorar.

- Como é que é! Você está arrependido de ter namorado comigo!

- Não, o que eu estou dizendo é que nós deveríamos ter visto o que realmente nós sentíamos um pelo outro antes de começar uma relação mais séria.

- Mas era óbvio! Nós nos amávamos!

- Você tem certeza?

- O que quer dizer com isso!

- Talvez nós nunca nos amamos de verdade. Um amor não acaba de um dia para o outro. E o nosso só durou dois meses, depois que saímos de Asgard.

- Não! É mentira!

- Não, meu anjo, não é. Nós nunca nos amamos. Você nunca me amou e eu nunca te amei.

Neste momento eu não agüentei, dei um tapa na cara dele e comecei a chorar. Como ele podia dizer aquilo? Eu amava ele! Por que ele estava dizendo isso? Eu não acredito! A minha felicidade estava por um fio:

- Não pode dizer isso! Eu te amava! Eu... eu... eu te amo!

Ele olhou sério para mim:

- Você não acha que já brincou demais com os meus sentimentos não, Fler? Nunca houve nada entre nós. Se tivesse alguma coisa, não teria acabado tão rápido.

- Eu estou falando sério! Eu te amo! Não há mais dúvidas! Isso é só uma prova que o nosso amor está passando.

- Meu anjo, não torne isso mais doloroso do que já é. Aceite a verdade e seja feliz. – Disse ele, começando a chorar.

- Como posso ser feliz sem você do meu lado!

- Eu sempre serei seu amigo.

- Eu não quero você como amigo! Quero você como meu namorado, marido, pai de meus filhos. Não entende!

- Não se engane mais, meu anjo. Você só está se machucando dizendo essas coisas. Não quero que fique triste. Não estou te deixando para isso.

- Não posso ser feliz sem a pessoa que amo ao meu lado!

- A pessoa que você ama é o Haguen. Você me deixou para ficar com ele.

- Por que não acredita em mim? Nós passamos tanto tempo felizes, juntos! Por que não podemos continuar assim?

- Porque nós não nos amamos.

Dei outro tapa na cara dele. Ele tinha que parar de dizer aquilo! Eu amava ele! Seria injusto se nós não ficássemos juntos:

- Bater-me não irá resolver.

- Mas pode colocar nesta sua cabeça que eu estou falando a verdade. Eu te amo!

- Meu anjo, pare de se torturar dizendo isso. Agora é tarde demais.

- Não!... Vo... você não pode me abandonar! Eu preciso de você para ser feliz!

- Mas eu vou estar do seu lado sempre que você precisar. Eu não vou te abandonar, nós só não vamos mais namorar.

- Não! Por favor! Se você não ficar comigo, eu juro que me mato!

- Não diga isso nem por brincadeira! Você é importante para mim!

- Então fica comigo!

- Eu não posso! Sua felicidade está no Haguen! Não em mim! Você já fez a sua escolha!

- Eu quero mudar de idéia!

- Por favor, pare com isso. Você só está piorando as coisas.

Logo depois que ele falou isso, a campainha tocou. Hyoga enxugou as lágrimas e foi atender. Eu fiquei sentada na cama, chorando sem conseguir parar. Quando ele voltou, tirou uma mala do guarda-roupas e começou a colocar suas roupas dentro da mala:

- Onde você vai?

- Embora. A Eiri já chegou e eu vou ficar na casa dela até o dia da viagem.

- Você não pode! É MEU namorado!

- Não, eu não sou mais. Eu tenho que ir, até mais!

- Espera! Dê-me pelo menos um beijo de despedida, por favor.

Ele jogou a mala no chão, sentou na cama e me beijou. Que beijo gostoso! Fazia tempos que eu não sentia o calor daquele beijo, a sensação de paz e proteção. Parecia um sonho, pena que durou tão pouco:

- Eu tenho que ir. Até mais!

Eu não consegui dizer nada, só fiquei sentada na cama observando ele sair pela porta. Mas não agüentei muito tempo, levantei e fui até a janela da sala ver ele ir embora. Eu perdi os sentidos quando o vi abraçado com uma mulher. Devia ser a Eiri. Ela era muito bonita.

Eu caí, ajoelhada, no chão. Estava completamente desacordada, as únicas coisas que estavam funcionando eram meu coração e minha mente. Eu ouvia claramente as batidas do meu coração misturadas com a voz de Hyoga dizendo: "Nós nunca nos amamos". Essa frase se repetia em meu subconsciente.

Sem que eu percebesse, a porta se abriu. Era Haguen. Ele me viu caída no chão completamente sem meus sentidos. Ele se desesperou e começou a me sacudir:

- Fler! Fler! Responda-me Fler!... – A voz começou a ficar mais baixa. – Fler! Fler!... Fle..."

- Meu anjo, acorde! Por favor, acorde!

Eu abri meus olhos e vi Hyoga do meu lado. Ele me abraçou e disse:

- Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Pensei que tivesse morrido.

Eu comecei a chorar e o abracei bem forte:

- Não me deixe! Por favor, não me abandone! Prometa que nunca irá me deixar!

- Eu prometo, mas se você me assustar assim de novo, eu juro que morro do coração. O que aconteceu? Por que está me pedindo isso? Você sabe que eu te amo.

- Onde nós estamos? Aqui não é a Grécia!

- Não. Aqui é a Sibéria. Você mora aqui comigo e com o nosso filho.

- Filho!

- É, você não se lembra? Nós nos casamos já faz seis anos. Você tem certeza que está bem?

- O que aconteceu comigo?

- Nós estávamos voltando para casa e de repente você desmaiou. Você perdeu os sentidos por dez minutos, depois começou a gritar e a ter febre. Só agora que eu consegui te acordar. Será que isso é efeito da sua gravidez?

- Eu estou grávida?

- Está! O que está acontecendo com você? Não se lembra de nada?

- É que eu tive um sonho que parecia muito real. Parecia que eu tinha voltado no tempo e estava presenciando tudo de novo. Eu sonhei com a primeira viagem que fiz com você para a Grécia. Lembra?

- Lembro. Foi aquela que deu a maior confusão com o Haguen. Mas isso já faz sete anos.

- É, eu sei. Acho que estou me lembrando de tudo agora. Isso deve ter sido efeito da gravidez.

- Vem, eu vou te carregar até em casa.

- Não precisa, eu estou bem.

- Não seja teimosa! Você não está passando bem, ainda está com febre. É melhor chegarmos logo em casa para o médico te examinar e ver se está tudo bem.

- Nosso filho deve estar preocupado, nós demoramos muito.

- Não se preocupe, Alexei está com Jacó. Você sabe como ele gosta do Jacó.

- É verdade. Então vamos.

- Você não devia ficar pensando no passado. Aquela experiência foi a pior que eu já tive.

- É, eu sei. Não entendo o porquê desse sonho. Eu realmente achei que eu estava lá. Vivendo tudo aquilo de novo. Foi horrível! Nunca mais vou deixar que você fique longe de mim. Não vou permitir que você me abandone.

- Eu nunca vou te abandonar, eu prometo. Você é a pessoa que eu amo e que sempre amei. Aquilo não vai acontecer de novo.

- É tão bom ouvir você dizer que me ama. Diga de novo.

- Eu te amo! Eu te amo do fundo do meu coração!

- Eu estou cansada, posso dormir no seu colo?

- Claro! Durma bem, nós já estamos chegando.

Que estranho. Eu realmente achei que aquilo fosse real. Mas de qualquer forma, era bom estar do lado do homem que sempre amei. Só assim eu poderia ser feliz!

Ao dormir, voltei a sonhar com nosso passado:

" Eu acordei na minha cama. Eu ainda estava um pouco zonza da noite passada. Tudo ainda estava turvo para mim. Hyoga tinha me deixado e eu não me conformava com isso. Por que?

Haguen logo percebeu que eu tinha acordado:

- Você está bem? Você não me respondia ontem. Achei que tivesse morrido. Você estava fria como gelo, perdeu todos os sentidos. Nem seu coração eu escutei mais. Você me deixou preocupado! Só depois de um tempo que você voltou ao normal. O que aconteceu?

- A morte veio me buscar! – Respondi em um tom bem frio, olhando para o nada.

- O que você está dizendo! Você ainda tem uma longa vida pela a frente.

- Eu estou morta! Sou um cadáver vivo!

- Pare com isso. Hyoga não gostaria de ouvi-la dizer isso!

- O que disse!

- A Mimi me contou tudo. Só quando te vi naquele estado eu acreditei. E não se preocupe, eu não estou com raiva de você. Eu já imaginava que isso não daria certo desde o início.

- Perdoe-me. Você foi tão bom para mim. Mas agora está tudo perdido, o Hyoga me deixou e eu não tenho mais razão para viver.

- Não diga isso. Você não pode desistir tão fácil assim. Eu sei que Hyoga ainda te ama, ele só deve estar confuso com tudo isso.

- Não adianta mais!

- Ah não! Eu não te deixei para você viver triste, eu quero te ver feliz. Eu vou te ajudar a reconquistar Hyoga.

- Você faria isso por mim! Mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz!

- Claro! Eu sou seu amigo!

- Não, você é mais que um simples amigo. Você é como um irmão para mim.

- É, bom ouvir isso. Gosto muito de você e quero ver você feliz com quem realmente ama.

Quando vi aquele rosto tão calmo e bondoso do meu lado, tive que beijá-lo. Afinal, era a única coisa que eu podia fazer para agradece-lo por tudo. Ele retribuiu, pois era o nosso último beijo:

- Essa é a única coisa que eu podia fazer para lhe agradecer por tudo.

- Você não podia achar outra coisa melhor para me agradecer. Isso eu lhe garanto.

- Bem, e agora? O que eu vou fazer?

- Você tem que ir na casa dele antes que ele vá embora. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai te ouvir.

- Tudo bem.

- Procure não se desesperar e não fique nervosa. Vá lá hoje à noite.

- OK!

- Você ainda pode ser feliz!

Que bom poder contar com o Haguen para me ajudar. Definitivamente ele havia compreendido tudo. Eu amava Hyoga e não tinha nada que pudesse me fazer desistir desse amor.

A noite chegou e eu estava muito mal. Eu tive febre o dia todo e não estava agüentando nem ficar em pé direito, mas nada me faria desistir. Eu tinha que falar com Hyoga a qualquer custo.

Eu decidi ir depressa para não acontecer nada durante a ida até onde Hyoga estava. Ao tocar a campainha, uma moça loira me atendeu:

- Oi! Você deve ser a Fler. Por favor, entre.

- Você deve ser a Eiri. Muito prazer!

Ela me deu um sorriso muito sincero, virou-se e gritou:

- Hyoga! Desce aqui! Tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você!

De longe pude ouvir a voz dele:

- Eu já estou indo! Espere só um minuto!

Ela virou-se para mim novamente e disse:

- Você ouviu. Então, sente-se enquanto nós o esperamos.

Não sei porque, mas ao conhecer Eiri não consegui sentir ciúmes dela. Apesar dela ser bem bonita e simpática, não sentia ciúmes dela, pelo contrário. Senti um enorme carinho:

- O Hyoga fala muito de você. Ele gosta muito de você.

- Sério!

- Você não percebeu! Ele te ama! Dá para ver isso até quando ele está falando de você.

- Nossa! E eu que achava que ele me odiava!

- Que isso! Ele te ama! Nesses últimos dias ele tem vindo aqui na minha casa muito triste. Preocupei-me com ele. Não o via triste assim desde a vez que ele lutou contra seu mestre Cristal. Eu sou amiga dele desde pequena e não gosto de vê-lo triste.

- Eu te entendo!

- Pois é, e ele ainda está muito triste. Você é a única que pode tirar essa tristeza dele. Eu aceitei ir para a Sibéria com ele só para vê-lo feliz, mas quem devia ir é você. Eu só sou amiga dele, nem eu nem ele sentimos nada mais forte, um pelo outro. Mas entre você e ele é diferente. Há amor. Não deixe ele, por favor. Hyoga já sofreu muito na vida e a única coisa que eu quero é vê-lo feliz.

- Eu amo o Hyoga! Mas ele não gosta mais de mim.

- Engano seu! Desde que ele chegou aqui ontem, ele não pára de chorar. Ele te ama, eu sei. Eu vejo isso no rosto dele.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro!

- Pronto, já cheguei! Fler! O que está fazendo aqui? – Disse Hyoga descendo as escadas.

- Ela veio conversar com você. Seja gentil com ela!

- A Eiri não te falou nada de mim. Falou?

- Falou, por que?

- Eiri! Não era para você falar nada!

- Eu só fiz isso para o seu bem. Não seja cabeça dura! Bom, agora eu tenho que sair, vou deixar vocês a sós.

Ela saiu e eu fiquei sozinha com Hyoga. Eu estava nervosa, não conseguia falar nada:

- Mas como você é teimosa! Você tinha que estar repousando. Você deveria ficar de repouso pelo menos por três dias!

- Eu já disse que estou bem.

- Não, você não está. Você está com febre! – Disse ele colocando a mão na minha testa.

- AH! Isso não é nada! Eu sou forte!

- Você é teimosa, isso sim!

- Não seja tão exagerado!

- Então não seja tão cabeça-dura! Você não entende que você é importante para mim!

- Será que sou mesmo?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu quero dizer que você, talvez, nunca tenha me amado realmente. Mas eu não entendo como você pode dizer que sou importante para você.

- Bem... é...

- Eu só sei de uma coisa. Eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar, mas será que você já me amou! Será que o problema está mesmo em mim!

- Onde quer chegar?

- Eu quero chegar na parte em que você diz que me ama e me dá um beijo! E, então, tudo volta ao normal!

- Mas eu já te disse que não há como!

- Então diga na minha cara! Olhando em meus olhos! Diga que não me ama e que nunca me amou!

- Eu... eu... eu não posso...

- Você não consegue porque ainda me ama! Será que não percebe isso! Nós nos amamos!

- Você tem razão! Eu te amo! E muito! Mas...

- "Mas" o que?

- Mas você me machucou muito. Você me traiu! Meu coração está muito machucado. É decepcionante saber que minha namorada estava paquerando outro homem.

- Mas eu estou te pedindo desculpas!

- Você já me feriu uma vez, o que me garante que não irá fazer isso de novo?

- O nosso amor. Não acredito que você vai jogar a sua felicidade fora desse jeito!

- Eu não sei. Eu tenho medo. Já sofri muito nesta vida, não quero sofrer mais.

- Eu não vou deixar que você sofra nunca mais.

- Você está me fazendo sofrer.

- Hyoga, pare de me torturar! Se você não ficar comigo eu juro que me mato! Mas eu acho que assim vai ser melhor. Não é mesmo? Assim você não irá mais sofrer.

- Não diga isso! Se você morrer, aí sim, é que eu vou sofrer mesmo. Não fale assim, por favor.

- Se você não me aceitar eu me mato! Não tenho mais nada a perder mesmo!

- Pare com isso! Eu lhe imploro.

- Só se você me aceitar de novo. A única coisa que eu estou lhe pedindo é para me amar!

- Eu... não posso.

- Tudo bem, então. – Disse chorando. – Eu não vou mais lhe perturbar com a minha presença. Nunca mais!

Eu saí correndo de lá. Ele veio atrás de mim; acho que ele ficou com medo de que eu cometesse alguma besteira. Eu corri até a floresta e avistei um pedaço de vidro no chão, ele era grande e pontiagudo; suficiente para que eu pudesse me ferir. Eu parei virei para trás com o vidro apontado para o pescoço e disse:

- Eu vou acabar com esse sofrimento agora!

Eu já ia cortar meu pescoço, quando ele apareceu e segurou o vidro com a mão, cortando–a:

- Nem pense nisso! Eu não deixar você cometer essa loucura!

- Solte-me! Sem você eu não vou viver! Eu vou me matar, só assim os seus e os meus problemas vão acabar!

- Não vou permitir que mais uma pessoa morra por minha causa! Pare já com isso!

- Não! Minha vida não tem mais sentido sem você!

Hyoga, vendo que eu não iria me acalmar, não teve escolha:

- Perdoe-me por isso!

Ele teve que me dar um soco na altura do estômago para que eu desmaiasse, só assim me acalmaria. Ele me pegou no colo e me levou para a minha casa. Haguen não estava lá, o que facilitou muito para Hyoga. Ele me colocou na cama e disse para si mesmo:

- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo! Eu prometo!

Ele saiu do quarto e foi enfaixar a mão que estava cortada. Logo depois voltou para o quarto e sentou-se em um sofá que tinha do lado da cama.

No dia seguinte, eu acordei com dor de cabeça. Eu estava meio tonta, não lembrava de nada que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Até ver Hyoga na porta do quarto:

- Bom dia dorminhoca! Como você está hoje?

- Um pouco zonza. O que aconteceu? Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. Eu tive que fazer você desmaiar para que se acalmasse.

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? Você não me ama mais? Tem outra garota?

- Não. É que eu estava com medo de que você me deixasse de novo. Você sabe que eu tenho complexo.

- Mas eu não vou fazer isso de novo, eu prometo.

- Eu sei que não vai, eu não vou deixar você fugir de mim nunca mais.

- Quer dizer que você vai me perdoar!

- Sim, eu vou te perdoar. Eu percebi que sem você eu sofro ainda mais do que com você. – Disse ele em tom de deboche.

- O que quer dizer com isso, senhor engraçadinho!

- Nada não! Nada não!

- Você é que tá me fazendo sofrer. Eu quase me matei por sua causa e agora você vem me falar que sofre do meu lado!

- Tudo bem, eu formulei mal a frase. Eu quis dizer que não consigo ficar sem você.

- AH! Agora sim!

- Eu te amo, sabia?

- Não, fala de novo!

- Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo!

Então, ele sentou-se na cama e me beijou. Como era bom estar do lado do homem que sempre amei. E eu não era a única que me sentia assim:

- Finalmente, os dois pombinhos se acertaram! – Disse Mimi na porta do quarto.

- É mesmo. Só de pensar no que esses dois já passaram para ficarem juntos, nem dá para acreditar que eu estou vendo eles se beijando. – Disse Haguen abraçado com Mimi.

- Parece que nós não fomos os únicos que se acertaram. Finalmente o Haguen e a Mimi estão juntos. – Disse.

- Viu só! Você me disse que o Haguen nunca seria meu, agora você pagou língua. – Disse Mimi.

- Estou vendo!

- Do que vocês estão falando! Eu virei troféu por acaso! – Disse Haguen.

Nós duas rimos daquele comentário e Haguen ficou sem entender nada:

- Haguen, como seu raciocínio é lerdo! Você se esqueceu que elas lutaram por sua causa! – Disse Hyoga.

- AH! É mesmo! Eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe!

- Hyoga, o que aconteceu com sua mão? – Perguntou Mimi.

- Uma louca estava tentando se matar e eu tive que impedir. – Disse Hyoga olhando para mim com cara de deboche.

- "Louca" seu nariz viu! A culpa foi toda sua! E, além disso, você não foi o único que saiu machucado! Meu abdômen ainda está doendo!

- Se eu não tivesse feito aquilo, você, nem viva, estaria agora.

- Fler! Você cortou a mão do Hyoga tentando se matar! – perguntou Mimi, surpresa.

- Hyoga! Você bateu na Fler! – Perguntou Haguen.

- Sim! – Respondemos.

- Nós não podemos deixar vocês sozinhos nem por um minuto que vocês já saem se agredindo! Que coisa feia. Parecem duas crianças grandes! Nunca pensei que vocês fariam isso! – Disse Mimi, brincando.

- Você não pensava assim antes! Se eu não me engano, era você que estava brigando com a Fler por causa do Haguen! – Disse Hyoga retrucando a brincadeira.

- Por que não esquecemos do passado? Hã!

Todos nós rimos de Mimi, inclusive ela. Mimi estava certa, nós tínhamos que esquecer do passado e vivermos felizes. Tudo estava bem agora. "

- Meu anjo! Acorde! Nós já chegamos!

- AAAAAHHHHH! Que sono gostoso!

- Dormiu bem! Minhas costas não são muito macias.

- Tá brincando! Eu dormi sendo carregada pelo homem que amo! Como não dormiria bem!

- MAMÃE! PAPAI! Que bom que chegaram! Eu senti saudades! – Disse Alexei pulando em cima de mim e me derrubando no chão.

- Filho! Sua mãe está cansada e passando mal! Saia de cima dela!

- Não tem importância! Eu também estava com saudades! Aliás, eu já estou bem!

- Mas você é teimosa, em! Ainda está com febre! – Disse Hyoga colocando a mão em

minha testa.

- Você se preocupa demais!

- E você nunca se preocupa! Você não entende que você é a minha responsabilidade!

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo.

- Então deixe de ser teimosa e vá para a cama descansar!

- Tá bem!

- Papai, vem brincar comigo! – Disse Alexei.

- Eu também vou! – Disse Jacó.

- Tudo bem, então, vamos. Bom que sua mãe descansa sem ninguém por perto.

Não tinha como questionar Hyoga, ele era muito super protetor. Mas ele sempre estava certo. Como era bom estar do lado da pessoa que sempre amei! Eu amo o Hyoga!

Fim!

N.A:

OIE! Nossa, essa fic ficou imensa, mas consegui chegar ao final. Espero q tenham gostado, quer dizer, quem leu né...rsrs, brincadeira. Bem, sei q essa fic ficou meio melodramática, mas isso dá um toque especial, não acham? Gostaria de dar créditos à PIPE, q me incentivou bastante. Muito obrigada Pipe!

Agradeço todos q chegaram até o final e àqueles q pelo menos tentaram. Peço, PLEASE, q deixem reviews; criticando, elogiando, q seja... aceitarei com carinho.

Bjs, Té mais!


End file.
